


I'm Glad That We're in This Together

by Curious_Archer



Category: Into The Storm (2014), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Not completely canon, Out of Character Lexa, The 100 & Into The Storm Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Archer/pseuds/Curious_Archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day that Clarke decides that she is finally going to talk to Lexa Woods. She ends up offering to help Lexa with a project, and as we all know, anything that can go wrong will. Due to a tornado, the two end up trapped together under the wreckage of a building. This is the story of how they bond during this crisis and their relationship after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steeeee-rike One!

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because I was watching Into the Storm today, and I think that Alycia Debnam-Carey is super cool. Please leave comments at the end to let me know what you think. Disclaimer- I own NOTHING.

“Hey. So today is June 16th,” seventeen-year-old Clarke Griffin tells her camera, throwing in a bashful smile before she continues, “and this is my time capsule message to the future me. Um.... This is gonna be recorded and stored for twenty-five years when you, the forty-one-year-old Clarke Griffin, will… I don’t know, see how life’s panned out I guess. Uh… by now Mom’s sixty-three…. So Dad would’ve been… Dad would’ve been sixty-five.” She pauses trying to figure out a way to change the subject What else? You’re a junior at Silverton High School. You’re head of the Art Club and the Video Club, which is… awesome. And…. That’s pretty, that’s pretty much it.”

She reaches forward and stops recording. Looking around the room she tries to figure out what she should do next. She stands up and un-attaches her camera from the tripod, deciding that she’ll give a little tour of her room, so that she can compare the changes when she’s forty-one.

“Hey Clarke! Have you eaten yet?” Raven, Clarkes adopted sister asks her as she barges into her room.

“Yes. Now, get out, I’m filming my piece for the capsule,” Clarke says, pushing Raven towards the door.

“Okay, okay, I’m goin’! Calm down, I’m goin’!” She exits as Clarke chuckles to herself, turning back towards her desk.

“Okay….” She presses the record button. “So this is Casa de Clarke-”

She’s cut off as Raven runs into her room and starts talking to the camera.

“Where you spend most of your time staring at the yearbook photo of Lexa Woods and doing nothing.” She says throwing herself into Clarke’s desk chair and grabbing the open yearbook to show to the camera.

“This is Raven, your typical annoying sister.” Tells the camera, glad that she’s not in front of the camera.

“Respect to you too sis.” Raven says throwing Clarke her signature smirk.

“By the time you see this, Raven’s probably gonna be in the state pen.” Clarke states trying not to laugh at how her video was turning out.

“Pfft. No way.” Raven states getting out of the chair. “I will be the first woman to design her own rocket ship, and because of that, I will be a millionaire. But you, will be stuck right here, mooning over her.”

“Okay,” Clarke starts, turning off her camera, “thanks Raven, this was my last chance to film my part and now you’ve gone and ruined it. Other people are going to see this Raven! Lexa might see this one day! I hate you sometimes, you know that?” She asks, grabbing the book away from Raven, tossing it on her bed, then proceeding to exit her room and head down stairs.

“You love me and you know it!” Raven calls after her.

Clarke chuckles, shaking her head as she enters the kitchen. When she sees that her mom it there she decides that now it probably the time to get her mom’s part in the capsule done too. As she approaches the kitchen table she pauses when she realizes that her mom hasn’t even noticed that Abby didn’t even notice that Clarke had entered the kitchen.

“This is Mom. She’s the vice principal at Silverton High School… which is not the greatest situation for me.” She pauses looking up from the camera, realizing that Abby still hadn’t looked up from her work. “Uh, Mom?”

“Hmm?” Abby finally looks up from her work and looks at Clarke. “Hey, come on. I’m having breakfast here.” Clarke smiles when she hears Raven scoff in the background. Clarke goes to ask her mom a question for the video only to find that her mom had gone back to ignoring her.

“Raven,” Abby calls, looking at her watch, “leaving in five, ready or not!”

“Relax!” Raven calls from the top of the stairs.

“Wanna say something to the future you Mom?” Clarke asks.

“Not now Clarke. Okay?” Abby stands and collects her dishes, placing them in the sink. “Busy day. Can’t you see that?”

“Mom, you’re the one who wanted these video-time capsule pieces in the first place.” Clarke tells her mom, only to be ignored once again.

“This weather’s gonna kill the graduation ceremony,” Abby says, turning towards the T.V. that’s still playing the weather in the background. “We should postpone it.”

“Yeah, okay,” Clarke scoffs as she closes her camera.

“Raven!” Abby calls. “let’s get going!”

“We still have three minutes and twenty-seven seconds!” Raven calls from her room.

“Yeah, well, not anymore! Let’s go!” Abby calls, throwing on her suit jacket and heading towards the front door. Once again, still paying no attention to Clarke, who is still standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Clarkes scoffs and shakes her head, moving towards the garage where she had left her backpack and extra camera’s. As she’s angrily shoving the cameras into her backpack, Raven approaches her.

“Hey, you okay?” She asks Clarke, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Of course! I’m used to not existing, why should it be any different when my own mother doesn’t even pay attention to me?” She scoffs again. “You need to finish getting the rest of the interviews today. I’ve finished my share, now I need you to finish yours. Maybe then I won’t blend in with the kitchen wallpaper.”

“Clarke-” Raven starts following Clarke through the house.

“No, Raven, drop it.” Clarke says as she grabs her school books off of the kitchen table, and putting them in her backpack.

“Okay” Raven says, backing out of the kitchen, and heading out front. As she walks towards the car she takes out her video camera, and starts re-doing her time capsule.

“Okay. This is time capsule interview, version number two. What kind of woman am I? That’s a hard question to answer. I mean, how do you describe perfection?” Raven says smirking at her clever remark.

“I thought you did your interview already.” Clarke says as she heads towards the garage to grab her bike.

“I did, yesterday afternoon,” Raven tells her. “But then I remembered that I look way better in the morning light.” She turns the camera around and starts walking to the car. “Lift with your legs Mom!” She calls as she watches her mom lift a large box of files into the back of the car.

“Come on girls, I could use some help here.” Abby says, pushing the box further into the back of the car.

“Ah, man, I can’t. That old soccer injury, with… my back.” Raven says, grimacing at how bad her lie sounds.

“Yeah? You got all that on camera?” Abby asks.

“I did.”

“Good, get in.” Abby closes the trunk and heads to the driver’s side door.

“Shotgun!” Raven calls. She turns, turning around when she hears the clicking of the wheels on Clarkes bike. She sees Clarke pushing her bike down the driveway.

“Clarke, let’s go.” Abby says.

“I’ll take my bike there.”

“Dude. Chill,” Raven says, “If you want shotgun just take it.”

“Hey look, I’m sorry.” Abby begins. “With the storm and graduation today… I got a lot on my plate.”

“Hey, no I get it. It’s always something. I’m used to it.” Clarke says, refusing to make eye contact with Abby.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asks Clarke.

“It means you’re either ignoring me or you’re completely on my case.” Clarke states.

“That’s not true.” Abby sighs.

“No, no, no. If it’s not my room it’s my grades, which are perfect by the way. Or it’s the stupid time capsule thing, which I’m working my ass off to get done. And the rest of the time, I don’t even exist!” Clarke says, turning to walk away.

“Clarke-” Abby starts, only to be interrupted.

“No. What’s the point? Nothing is ever good enough for you.” Clarke says, backing away from Abby.

“Stop for a second. Let’s talk.” Abby tries, only to be rejected.

“Nah, Mom, busy day, Can’t you see that?” Clarke turns and finally makes her exit, hopping onto her bike, and riding away. Raven whistles.

“All right, Mom, Mom.” Raven starts.

“What?” Abby asks.

“Right at this moment- don’t even think about it before you answer, just blurt it out.… Who’s your favorite daughter?” Raven asks her mom.

“Just get in the car Raven,” Abby says, walking back towards the car.

* * *

 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I have to head in early to talk to Miss Blasky about that internship,” Lexa tells Anya as she shuffles around her room, gathering the rest of her school supplies and placing them in her backpack.

“Well, just as long as you don’t forget to meet me for lunch then we’re good.” Anya says.

“When have I ever forgotten to meet you for lunch?” Lexa scoffs as she heads down the stairs. She walks into the dining room expecting to find her mom and dad still sitting at the table eating their breakfast, but they’re nowhere to be found.

“Never, but you’ve been distracted lately. And word around the water cooler is that Clarke Griffin is finally going to ask you out today.” Lexa blushes at the mention of her crush. “I don’t want you abandoning me for some other girl.”

“I won’t! Plus, you and I both know that that is probably just a rumor that her sister Raven is spreading around. You know how she is.” Lexa says. She locks her front door behind her and walking to her car.

“You don’t know that! Plus, how else would Raven know to spread that rumor about Clarke if she didn’t know that Clarke liked you. I’m telling you! You just need to ask her out already!” She exclaims. Lexa winces at the volume of Anya’s voice and rolls her eyes.

“Not gonna happen Anya. I gotta go, see you at lunch. Bye!” Lexa hangs up before Anya can say another word.

The drive to school is a short one for Lexa. She only has to drive about four city blocks, but the ride is more quiet than usual. Where she usually listens to her music, her ears and head are overwhelmed with all of the things that she has to get done today, and the information that Anya had provided her about Clarke. So instead of turning on her radio she continues to drive in silence until she reaches the school lot and sees Miss Blasky exiting her car.

She parks as fast as she can and races towards her teacher.

“Miss Blasky!” Lexa calls when she’s finally close enough to be heard. Her teacher turns to face her so she continues. “Hey! I was just wondering what you thought about the video for my application.”

“Miss Woods, I’m sorry to tell you but there was something wrong with the video that you gave me. It was completely corrupted, and if you want that internship then you’re going to have to fix it.”

“What do you mean? That doesn’t even make sense, it was completely fine just yesterday!” Lexa tells her teacher.

“Well, as of now, it’s completely useless, so I suggest that either you get it fixed or you redo the video and get it to me by the end of the day.” Miss Blasky tells her, causing Lexa to panic slightly.

“But that’s impossible!” She exclaims. “It took me two weeks to make that video! I can’t remake it in one day! Miss Blasky please-”

“If you don’t get it to me by the end of the day, you’ll not get the internship. It’s as simple as that.” Lexa watches as her teacher walks away from her. She runs her hands through her hair in hopeless frustration and silently apologizes to Anya for not being able to make it to lunch today.

* * *

 

Clarke stands in the parking lot, behind her tripod as she watches Principal Jaha Chew out her mom.

“We can’t postpone this, Abby.” Clarke hears Jaha say. “There’s not enough room inside for everyone. The weather’s gonna be fine.”

“It’s your call,” Abby says, causing Clarke to scoff, as she zooms in with her camera.

“There’s Mom,” Clarke tells the camera, “taking shit from Principal Jaha for a change.

“Just get everything set up on the football field for the ceremony will you?” Jaha asks her mom.

“I will do that.” Abby tells Jaha. Clarke zooms away from their conversation when she notices that Raven is approaching her.

“Did you get the last of the interviews?” She asks Raven, smiling when she sees that her sister is still recording everything with her own Camera.

“Nah, I still got a few to do. But what I did get was a nice shot of Miss Bell’s Cleavage. Wanna see?” She asks Clarke as she closes the distance between them.

“Raven!” Clarke exclaims

“What?” Raven asks. “You don’t get many chemistry teachers with a rack like that.” Clarke gives a small chuckle.

“Would you just cut it out. We need to start editing right after graduation. Alright? Mom wants the clips online by the end of next week.” Clarke says.

“What’s the point of doing a video time capsule anyway? Video won’t even exist in twenty-five years.” Raven tells Clarke.

“What? Can we just- let’s just get it finished. Okay?” Clarke says in exasperation.

“Fine.” Raven says. “Did you see the weather report though? There’s supposed to be a storm coming. Maybe they’ll cancel the whole- Whoa. There’s your girl.” She directs her camera and Clarke’s attention towards the end of the parking lot.

“If you don’t get it to me by the end of the day, you’ll not get the internship. It’s as simple as that.” They hear Miss Blasky tell Lexa.

“Oh, Clarke! Now’s your chance, chica! Vulnerable girl. Comforting _girl_! Right?” She starts smacking Clarkes wrist. “Just go talk to her and see if she’s okay.”

“We have a lot of work to do.” Clarke tries.

“Chickenshit! Come on!” Raven says.

“No. I need to get the last of the interviews, and Mom’s, like, on my case about it.” Clarke continues.

“Clarke. Clarke Clarke!” Raven interrupts. “Screw Mom. Go do something for yourself for once.” Clarke shifts, unsure of what she should do. “Sis, I am literally begging you. Just go talk to her.” She watches as Clarke continues to shift, actually considering what Raven is telling her to do, and Raven can see the moment that Clarke makes her decision. “All right?”

“All right.” Clarke tells her.

“Yeah?” She asks.

“Stop.” Clarke pats her shoulder and heads in the direction that she sees Lexa heading in.

“Heh, have fun!” Raven says turning to the camera that Clarke had left behind. “She’s really doing it! I gotta film this train wreck!”

Raven dismantles the tripod as quickly as she can and runs after Clarke. She follows Clarke into the library, and watches as Clarke tries to psych herself up to talk to Lexa. She stealthily walks to around the library to the supply closet where she knows that she’ll be able to both hide and film Clarke’s interaction with Lexa.

She cracks the door open and turns on her camera, waiting for Clarke to _finally_ make her move. She almost jumps for joy when she sees Clarke take a deep breath and start walking towards Lexa.

“And she’s pulling into the station.” Raven giggles to herself at the train pun.

“Hey, Lexa?” Clarke quietly tries to get Lexa’s attention.

“Hey.” Lexa says back. Raven silently chuckles at the surprise that she sees on Lexa’s face.

“It’s Clarke.” She says, pointing to herself.

“Yeah. I know.” Lexa says.

“Steee-rike one!” Raven says to the camera

“Are y- are you okay? I just saw you outside with Miss Blasky.” Clarke says, nervously waving one hand around while the other fidgets with her backpack.

“Right.” Lexa says, turning back to her computer. “Uh…. I had this application for a summer apprenticeship, and it _had_ to be submitted by the weekend. And Miss Blasky checked it for me and it’s just completely corrupted.”

“Oh-” Clarke takes off her backpack and moves to sit down next to Lexa.

“I don’t know what happened to it! It was fine yesterday” Lexa says.

“Yeah.” Clarke says. “Yeah, that’s toast. What was it about?”

“The abandoned factory on Garner.”

“Oh. The uh- the old paper mill?” Clarke asks nervously.

“Yeah!” Lexa looks away from her computer and looks at Clarke in surprise.

“Yeah.”

“You know. When they shut it down, the state never paid for and official cleanup.” Lexa tells Clarke eagerly. “So now there’s all these chemicals and hazardous materials just sitting out there, contaminating the soil and probably running off in to the towns water supply.” Realizing that she had gone on a rant, she decides that she needs to clarify. “That’s what the film’s about.”

“Come on,” Raven says. “Pretend to be interested.”

“Anyway, the submission doesn’t make any sense at all,” she gently kicks the chair in front of her, “without it. So, I’m screwed.”

“Come on, sis. Take a swing.” Raven mumbles.

“You’re like really into all this environmental stuff, huh?” Clarke asks.

“Come on, sis. Just ask her out!” Raven says.

“Gotta take care of the planet, right?” Lexa asks her.

“Or else the planet will take care of us right?” Clarke chuckles nervously.

“That was awkward,” Raven says, watching as Lexa actually smiles and laughs nervously as well.

“Yeah. Well some of us care, or at least are trying to,” she says turning back to her computer.

“No. I’m sorry. Yeah- I- I can help with this stuff. I have all these cameras and this editing software and-” Clarke rambles.

“Really?” Lexa cuts her off.

“Yeah,” she gulps. “And, well, this will be easy. We can reshoot this.”

“It’d have to be today.”

“Today?”

“Oh, no, you’re filming the graduation. No, no, it’s fine.”

“No. No. My sister, Raven. She’s good with all this stuff too. She can do- she can get that.”

“What?! No, no way.” Raven says.

“Like, she- she can get that footage.” She tells Lexa.

“Really?” Lexa asks.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s not a problem.”

“You sure?”

“Yes it’s a problem!” Raven hisses.

“I’m sure.” Clarke says. “Yeah.”

“Thank you! So much! No! You have no idea what this means for me! I owe you so big for this!” Lexa exclaims.

“No. Well, you know, me and the planet go way back, so…” Clarkes says bashfully, once again waving her hands around somewhat nervously. She’s so distracted that she jumps when she hears the bell ring.

“Thank you.” Lexa tells her. She stands and lifts her backpack over her shoulder and grabs her laptop. “I- I’ll see you later. After third?”

“Yeah, cool.”

“Thank you.” Lexa says once again.

“Okay, no. No problem.” Clarke says smiling to herself as she watches Lexa walk away from her.

“This is so not cool,” Raven tells the camera. Raising her voice so that Clarke may hear her she says, “You are kidding me!”

“Wh- What are you doing?” Clarke gets up from the table and heads towards Raven. “What are you doing?”

“You’re seriously gonna skip out on the ceremony?” Raven asks her.

“Yeah.” Clarke shrugs and smiles. “Yeah. I mean, you said, ‘do something for yourself’. So I’m doing something for myself.”

“Yeah and leaving me to do all the filming?” Raven asks her.

“You can handle it. Right?” She asks. Her face suddenly gets serious again. “You can handle it right?”

“Ee- yes.” She answers. “Yeah. Yeah. Totally. Hey. You go for it, sis. But. Get some skin on camera. Yeah? E-mail it to me. Yeah?”

“Just get the interviews all right?” Clarke laughs.

“All right, all right, I’m going.”

“Okay.”


	2. It's Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tornado approaches and we meet some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so done with this show right now. This is my way of coping. I promise all of you, none of our FAVORITE characters are going to die in this fic. Please review. Reviews inspire me to continue writing. Also keep in mind that some of these characters are OOC.

“Radio check,” Pike calls through his head piece.

“Camera one’s good,” Bellamy replies from the van.

“Camera two’s good,” Lincoln says.

“And camera three is all set too,” Kane tells the man next to him.

“Hey, guys.” Lincoln approaches the siblings in the blue van. So you think that we’ll get to see a tornado today or what?”

“Ah, you never know,” Bellamy tells him, in his usual cocky manner.

“Lincoln, did you bring all of the camera batteries? I only saw four.” The boss asks Lincoln, who bows his head.

“I, uh, left them back at the hotel on charge.” He says quietly not looking up at Pike.

“Today is not a good day to run out of power. We gotta go get them.” He shakes his head at Lincoln in disappointment. “Let’s get moving guys. This system’s supposed to hit within the hour.”

“If that," Octavia says, not looking up from her monitors.

Bellamy shakes his head in disbelief as he approaches the car door that Lincoln is standing at. “C’mon dude! Get your shit together, man. You’re making me look bad.” He slides the door shut in Lincolns face.

He starts walking away and he smiles when he hears Octavia call, “It’s okay babe! I’m still pretty sure Pike hates me more!” He chuckles and shakes his head as he slides into the passenger seat of the Titus.

* * *

“Mike check. One, two, three.” Raven hears the school activities director say into the microphone as she sets up the last camera that they need to record the graduation.

“Where’s Clarke?” Abby asks from the stage, turning around to approach Raven.

“Mike check.”

“I don’t know,” Raven says. She turns towards Abby “Around.”

“She knows what time we’re starting right?” Abby asks her.

“Yeah, sure.” Raven tells her, sliding her hands in her pockets nervously. “Anyway, I can run the cameras.”

“All three?” Abby asks, skeptic.

“Well yes, Mom. That’s why they invented tripods.” Raven replies sarcastically.

“Raven,” Abby sighs, “this is important.”

“And I can’t do it, right?” Raven asks. Abby doesn’t even look at her.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Yeah,” Raven scoffs. “You kinda did.” She turns and walks away from her mother, shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

 

“Hey!” Clarke calls to Lexa, when she sees the brunette talking with a taller girl and leaning against a car.

“Hey Clarke.” Lexa blushes when her friend nudges her in the ribs. “Thank you so much again for doing this. I know that you’re skipping out on the graduation for this, so… thanks.”

“Like I said earlier, it’s not a problem. Should we go then?” Clarke gestures to the parking lot.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Lexa nods, the points at the tall blonde next to her. “This is Anya; she’s going to be giving us a ride because I said that she could borrow my car during lunch.”

“Oh, cool. Hi Anya, it’s nice to meet you.” She extends her hand to the girl, trying to hide her wince when she feels her hand being crushed.

“Hey, Clarke, I can assure you that the pleasure is all mine,” Anya flirts, ignoring the discreet punch in the back that Lexa gives her.

“Alright, let’s get a move on.” Lexa says, blushing when she makes eye contact with Clarke and seeing the girl smiling right back at her. “You can ride up front Clarke, I’ll take the back.”

“No, no, that’s okay. You go ahead and sit next to your friend. I’ll just- uh- I’ll just be back here,” she opens the back door, “don’t mind me, you won’t even notice that I’m here.”

 _‘Yeah!’_ Lexa scoffs mentally. _‘Like that’s even possible.’_

“Oh, okay-uh sure.” Lexa says lamely, ignoring the snigger that she hears Anya give.

“Great!” Anya says. “Let’s go Princess!”

* * *

 

“Where’s your storm now huh?” Pike asks Octavia who grabs her laptop and sits on the hotel desk.

“Give me a second.” She starts tapping away on her keyboard but pauses at what she sees there. “Um, it’s dissipating. There are some scattered thunderstorms and that’s about it. “

“Thunderstorms? Thunderstorms.” Pike repeats. “Alright, let’s pack it up, if we get going now we’ll be able to get the tail end of the one in Riverside.”

“Okay, let’s go!” Octavia says, trying to compensate for her mistake.

“Oh, no. You’re not going anywhere. You’re staying here.” Pike says. His proclamation is met with protests from all three camera guys, but each goes ignored.

As everyone starts moving about the hotel room, packing up their stuff, the faint sound of rain transforms in to the sound of golf balls hitting the roof. At the sound Octavia looks out the open hotel room door and approaches the walkway outside the room. She proceeds to look at the cloudy sky that is now raining hail, and almost laughs in relief.

“Look at the size of them!” Bellamy calls from where he’s pointing his camera at the sky.

“I thought you said it was dissipating.” Pike says to Octavia.

“It was.” She doesn’t even spare him a glance as she runs towards the stares to get to the van.

“Where are you going?” He calls after her.

“I’m gonna check the Doppler!” She calls back.

“Right behind you Octavia!” Kane says as he follows her with his camera. “Whoa, wait! Wait up! Oh do you see these, Octavia? These are huge!”

“Yeah!” She calls back to him. She continues running, using her laptop as a shield when she gets out into the hail. When Kane gets out behind her, he has no protection.

“Ow! Son of a bitch!” He yells as piece after piece of hail pelts him in the head. He points the camera at the pool as he runs by it. “Oh my god! Look at these, guys! They’re bigger than golf balls!” He turns to the others who are running behind him. “C’mon guys, let’s go!”

The reach the van and Octavia throws herself at the monitors.

“What do we got?” Pike asks her.

“It’s regenerating,” she responds happily.

“And?” He asks.

“Silverton,” she says. She turns to him. “It’s coming.”

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa make their way through the abandoned factory. Clarke filming Lexa, and Lexa carrying the extra tripod.

“I mean, look at this place!” Lexa tells Clarke, unaware that Clarke is filming her. “They should tear it down. Decontaminate it. Plant some trees or a garden or something.”

“They should totally build a McDonalds here,” Clarke says unable to keep a straight face. Lexa looks at her in mock annoyance, but starts smiling when she sees that the blonde herself is smiling. “Nah,” Clarke continues at the look Lexa gives her, “A garden. Definitely a garden.”

Lexa looks at her and smiles again nodding her head. “Yeah.”

The conversation pauses, and Clarke realizes that she’s still grinning like a fool, so she decides to break the silence.

“So, so you wanna… just put the tripod down over there?” She asks Lexa who nods and walks to where the blonde is pointing.

“Here?” She asks Clarke.

“Yeah, tha- that’s perfect.” Clarke responds, blushing when she stumbles over her words. Lexa just nods and sets down the tripod, pointing it in a random direction. “So where do you want to start?”

“Um,” Lexa says as she scouts around looking for the perfect place. “I want it to be in an area that shows them all of the abandoned materials, but also leaves enough room for me to show demonstrate, and tell them about the contamination… so here should work.”

She stops next to a large hole in the ground, facing a direction that ensures a large vat and some abandoned materials are behind her.

“Okay, will do.” Clarke nods. She walks back to her tripod to turn it on, so that later she’ll have a broader view of the factory for the final product.

She turns back around to see Lexa casually surveying the area, and has to catch her breath at the sight of her. When Lexa turns around at the noise, Clarke starts coughing awkwardly, trying to cover her blush. As she gets closer to where Lexa is standing she turns on her camera and approaches the large hole.

“Wow.” She states.

“Hmm.”

“Watch your step,” she jokes nervously.

“Yeah.” Lexa agrees. She sighs as she pulls her hair over her shoulder and adjusts her blazer, trying to find the right position. She sighs again. “I look okay?” She asks Clarke who nods immediately.

“Yeah,” she says softly. “You look beautiful.”

She realizes what she’s right after she’s said it. And tries to backtrack when she sees Lexa smile bashfully.

“I wasn’t saying- I was just- like for- for the,” she stumbles, looking at her feet, missing the happy smile that Lexa gives the blonde. Finding her mumbling and stumbling incredibly adorable. “I don’t know. Uh… I’m rolling here.  So, uh, whenever you’re ready to-”

“Thanks Clarke.” Lexa smiles at the blonde. “You’re really sweet.”

Lexa wishes that she could get a picture of Clarke’s blush and shy smile.

“Heh. Right.”

* * *

 

“Hey Pike, where are you?” Octavia asks over the comms. Unit.

“I’m coming right up.” Is the reply.

They all pull over on the side of the dirt road. Lincoln is the first to exit the Titus, pointing his camera to Octavia and Bellamy. The pair exit the blue van and run to the front of it, looking up at the clouds.

“Got a wall cloud to the east.” Octavia tells Bellamy.

“Yeah, but no vortex.” He replied, pointing his camera towards the sky.

“Lincoln,” Pike says turning his camera towards the sky too. “I’ve got some circulation over here.”

“Got it.”

“It’s heading towards those trees.” Pike announces.

“Just to the south,” Octavia whispers to Bellamy, “right behind the base.”

All conversation is interrupted by a loud, obnoxious car horn tune.

“What are those idiots doing?” Pike asks as a red pick-up truck with a sign that says, ‘Twista Hunterz’ drives by.

* * *

 

“Aww!” Jasper cries from behind the wheel. “This is a beauty!”

“Woooo!” Monty calls from the seat next to him.

“Yeah! Twista Hunterz, baby!”

“Get in the field, Jas! Get in the field!” He points to an empty field to their right with is free hand. Pointing his camera at the oncoming tornado. “Wooo! Look at the size of that sucker! Look how fast it’s spinnin’ man!”

The two jump as thunder sounds and they see the lightning strike a couple of hundred yards in front of them.

“Shit! Man, that was close!” Jasper tells Monty who nods in agreement.

“Dude.” Monty says, looking at his arm. “My arm hairs.”

Japer looks over at Monty and notices that the hair un his head is also standing on end. “No. Dude, it’s your ‘hairs’ hairs!” he tells him. “They’re standing up on your head, bro!”

Monty feels the hair on his head and proceeds to laugh. They pull over into a field and hop out of the truck.

“Get out there, Jas! Get out there!” Monty yells at Jasper, pointing his camera towards the tornado. Jasper runs out in front of Monty and turns his back to the tornado.

“I’m in a tornado!” He jumps up and down, holding his Go-Pro steady on his head. “I’m in a Tornado!”

“Wooo!”

* * *

 

“Take it up reverently,” Jaha tells his graduating seniors, “for it is an old piece of clay, with millions of thumbprints on it.”

It suddenly begins to rain, causing everyone to pull out their umbrellas.

“Oh great.” Jaha looks up at the sky. “I guess we should uh- I guess we should start finishing up, then.”

The rain only proceeds to fall harder. Every time that Jaha makes progress in his speech it gets worse. Until finally he says, “Seniors, stand up! Stand up!” They stand. “We solute you!” They cheer and throw their caps into the air.

They all stop cheering when they hear the warning sirens sound.

“Stay calm!” Abby calls over the commotion. “Move inside in an orderly fashion! Stay calm! Head to the main building!”

“Come on!” Raven calls to the people behind her as she starts making a run for it. Refusing to put her camera down.

“Quickly as you can!” She hears Abby yell.

Everyone is running towards the school now. Raven tries to locate her mom but with little success. She can hear her mom screaming, but she can’t find her in the crowd. She turns to see all of the folding chairs being blown over in the wind, and she increases her pace. She finally reaches the doors and starts ushering people inside, waiting for her mom to appear. She’s holding open a door for others when she finally spots her.

“Here we go! Here we go! Keep moving. All the way down the hall!” Abby yells over the noise. She grabs Raven on her way past and turns to a random guy behind her. “Keep this door open!” she tells him.

“Everyone into the storm shelter area!” Jaha calls. “Make sure that nobody’s behind us!”

“All the way down!” Abby repeats. She notices Raven, still at the doors with her camera aloft. “Raven! Where’s Clarke?”

“Uh,” Raven starts, “I don’t exactly… know.”

“Get away from the window.” She gestures for Raven to come to her. She starts to move forward but her movement is paused by a treed flying through the window, just barely missing Raven in the process.

They both race to the window and see the tornado quickly approaching.

“Tornado! Get back! Run!” Raven calls to the people in the hall. Running away from the window, waving desperately for people to move back. “Tornado!”

They race to the central hallway, making sure that no one’s behind them and proceeding when they’re clear.

“Heads down!” Abby calls. “Everybody keep your heads down!”

There’s an eerie silence that settles over the students. Then all anyone can hear is screaming, and they can feel the wind tugging at them. Trying to draw them in. Raven looks up to see someone sliding down the hallway, clawing at the ground and trying to find some kind of purchase. Then someone jumps out and grabs the person, them and their friends anchoring them down, keeping them from getting sucked away. Then… once again, there’s silence.

“Anybody hurt?” Abby asks the people around her.

“We’re fine,” some random girl replies.

“Raven?” She calls, looking around frantically for her daughter.

“Yeah.” She answers. “I’m good.”

Abby nods and pulls out her phone, speed dialing Clarke and looking around for any sign of her other daughter. “Oh, come on, pick up. Pick up!”

 She hangs up and looks around for Raven again.

“Raven give me your phone.” She hands over her phone. “Clarke, you okay?... Where are you?... Never mind about that. Are you safe? Tell me where you are…. On Garner?... Okay, listen, it’s really important that you- Clarke? Stay where you are!” The line goes dead. “Clarke!”

* * *

“Okay, I think that you should practice what you want to say, that way when we do the actual recording, there will be less mistakes.” Clarke looks up from her camera, making eye contact with Lexa.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Lexa nods, taking a deep breath before she begins. “The paper mill in Silverton has been abandoned for twenty years. Twenty years is more than enough time to safely remove all dangerous waste materials, and safely demolish this building. But today everything is still standing. The chemicals that are required to make paper are highly toxic, and highly dangerous, but as you can see behind me, the vats that used to contain those chemicals are still standing. Twenty years is more than enough time for the containment systems to fail and the toxic chemical residue to expand, contaminating our soil and our water supply.”

At her pause Clarke looks at her and nods. “That’s really good. Is that all or is there more?”

“There’s more, but I was hoping that we’d be able to film all of that outside of the building, to show how the nature has been affected by the chemicals.” Lexa says fidgeting with her hands.

“That sounds great!” Clarke assures her. “What is this apprenticeship for anyway?”

“It’s for an environmental law-firm in town. If I get this, I can go to any college I want to.” Lexa tells her excitedly. Clarke smiles at the way that Lexa’s eyes light up.

“That sounds awesome,” Clarke says. “Let’s get this done so you can go get that apprenticeship.”

“Okay.” Lexa nods, fixing her hair one last time. “You ready?”

Clarkes phone rings before they can begin.

“Oh, hey can you hold this?” Clarke hands Lexa her camera, reaching for her phone as the other girl carefully takes the camera. “You got it?”

“Yeah.” Clarke looks at her phone and winces, “My mom.”

“Are you gonna answer it?” Lexa asks, holding the camera up to film Clarke with a smile.

“No.” Clarke shakes her head. “You kidding me? I missed the whole grad ceremony. No.”

“Is she gonna be pissed at you?” Clarke can hear the smile in her voice. She glances up at Lexa and smiles back before looking back at her phone.

“Nah. You know what? Raven will have filmed it. But, you know how parents are when you let them down. Good thing for me is, I’ve always been a let- down.” Lexa looks up from the camera screen startled at what Clarke just said. “I’m sorry. I- I uh, I shouldn’t have said that. It’s not your problem. Sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay Clarke it’s fine.” She tries to offer the blonde an encouraging smile as Clarke’s phone rings again. This time though the blonde answers the phone right away.

“Raven?... Mom? Yeah, yeah, I’m fine…. Mom, Raven can handle all the filming and stuff. It- It’s not, like, a problem…. Safe? Yeah. I’m at the old paper mill…. Yeah…. Mom? Mom? Mom?” She pulls the phone away from her ear and looks at it weirdly.

“What happened?” Lexa asks her.

“It just cut out. Here.” She gestures for Lexa to hand her the camera. Taking it from the brunette, she turns it around, ready to begin.

They both jump when they hear a loud thump outside.

“Whoaaa.” Clarke says, looking around.

“Maybe we should go.” Lexa sighs dejectedly, trying not to let Clarke see her disappointment.

“Heh, Yeah.” Clarke agrees nervously.

The banging and the loud whistling of the wind gets louder and closer.

“What is that?” Lexa asks.

“I don’t know.”

The noise gets louder and louder until the old shutters on the window behind Lexa are ripped off. Causing Lexa to scream and swing around. When she sees the tornado tearing apart the roof and wall to her right, she turns back to Clarke.

“Come on!” She screams, grabbing a hold of Clarke and throwing their body weight into the hole.

After that there’s nothing but darkness.


	3. Damn it Raven!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby, Raven, and an unexpected friend try to get to Clarke and Lexa as fast as possible. Clarke and Lexa struggle to find a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC Lexa. Please review.

“What are you doing?” Jaha’s voice cuts through the fog in Abby’s head. She continues walking towards the front of the school as she responds.

“I need to find my daughter. She’s still out there.” Abby continues walking, looking over her shoulder to make sure that Raven was behind her.

The two walk brusquely towards the front entrance and Abby throws open the door. Raven follows her and the pair slow at the sight of the wreckage. Raven points her camera at one of the buses zooming in on the car that one of the buses had crushed. Abby slowly rotates to take in all of the damage. She’s horrified at what she sees.

“Oh my god.” She breathes out.

“Holy shit. Mom, are you seeing this?” Raven also rotates, making sure to get all of the wreckage on camera.

“Raven,” Abby calls, running to her car, “Get in, now.”

Raven chases after her mother and hops into the passenger seat, making sure to buckle her seatbelt just in case. Before they can pull away though something slams into the hood of their car. Startled, both of their gazes snap forward to see a tall blonde girl standing in front of them.

“What are you doing?” Abby opens her door and gets out.

“Please, I need a ride. My friend is out there and I need to check on my neighbor. He’s old and he doesn’t have any family left please. I would take my own car, but it’s been crushed by a bus.” The girl spews as quickly as possible.

“That was your car? Dude, that sucks.” The girl looks at Raven with a hint of a smile.

“No, actually it was my friend’s car. I was just borrowing it.” She turns back to Abby with pleading eyes.

“Okay, fine. Get in the back Anya.” The girl nods and races to the side door, swiftly hopping in.

Abby starts the car and peels out of the parking lot heading north. They stay silent until Abby can’t take it anymore.

“Raven. What was Clarke doing out there in the first place?” Abby asks her. They both ignore the slight gasp behind them.

“She’s with Lexa. She’s been in love with her for forever.” Raven says, pointing her camera at her mother.

“Woods?” Abby states, barely sparing Raven a glance.

“Yeah. She’s shoot this video project thing for her.” She watches as Abby subtly shakes her head.

“Why didn’t she just tell me?” Abby asked.

“I don’t know Mom, you’re so easy to talk to.” Was Ravens sarcastic reply. She continues after receiving a glare form Abby. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed this Mom, but you treat Clarke like shit. She doesn’t want to talk to you about anything because she knows that you’ll either be ashamed of her or you would just ignore her…. For fucks sake Mom! You ignored her for a month after she told you that she was bi. Why would she want to tell you about this when she knows that you wouldn’t care about what she wants? Hell! I’m not even your biological daughter and you treat me a thousand times better than her. When I told you I was bi, you were nothing but accepting. Imagine how Clarke feels. Jesus!”

Abby just sits there in silence and takes it. They’re both interrupted by the voice behind them.

“Holy, shit.” Anya takes in the surroundings of her neighborhood. Noting thankfully that her house was untouched. They take in the green minivan with a tricycle sticking out of the side door. “Pull over here!” She instructs Abby.

“Oh my god.” Raven whispers, hopping out of the car.

Anya is right behind her and she almost has a panic attack at when she sees Nyko’s dog but no Nyko.

“Mom, that’s Nyko’s dog.” Raven points out. Once again, still holding her camera.

“Nyko?” all three start shouting, trying to locate the old man. They search frantically until they see the old man’s car on top of another car.

Abby and Anya rush forward and start clearing the debris that is surrounding the car

“Mom, be careful!” Raven rushes forward and waits to see if there’s anything that she can do to help.

“You okay?” Anya asks Nyko.

“Had to go looking for shelter. Was gonna drive.” He wheezes out, trying to open his car door. Abby and Anya open the door and try to find a way to get the man out. Abby reaches across him and supports his weight as she tries to unbuckle his seatbelt.

“The belt’s stuck.” She continues to struggle with it. “I need to cut him out.”

Anya looks around in search of anything that might be helpful. Raven puts down her camera and takes out her pocketknife. She rushes forward and hands it to her mom.

“Here, use this.” Abby gives her a look. “I know, I know, I’m not supposed to have that.”

“We’ll talk about that later.”

More people rush over to help, as the gently pull Nyko out of his car. Raven finds a cushion to place under him as they set him down. She turns to the men who helped her.

“Can you get everybody to the high school?” she asks. “They’ve got a storm shelter there.”

“Sure.” Abby turns to Raven and Anya.

“You want to go with them?”

“Absolutely not. Clarke’s still out there.”

“Lexa too.” The pair looks at her. “Oh, yeah. Lexa is the friend that I was talking about.”

“Okay then. Make sure that he’s okay.” She gestures to Nyko. “Let’s go.”

Raven picks her camera back up and slides into the passenger seat. After Anya closes the door behind herself Raven turns to look at her.

“So your friend’s car that got smashed by the bus. That was Lexa’s?”

“Yep.” Raven laughs and shakes her head.

“She’s gonna be pissed.”

* * *

 

The first thing that Clarke notices when she wakes up is that she feels like her head is being split in two. The second was that she was soaked and cold. She slowly starts opening her eyes and doing an assessment of her injuries.

Severely bruised back? Check.

Concussion? Most likely.

Broken bones? Possibly.

Over all? Alive.

She hears coughing and her eyes shoot open.

“Lexa?!” She pushes herself up, trying to locate the source of the coughing When she sees her she rushes over to her, setting her camera down. “Lexa!”

Lexa responds with a groan as she pushes herself into a sitting position.

“Are you hurt?”

“Yeah,” Lexa groans again. “My leg.”

“Your leg?” Clarke repeats. “Here, let me see it.”

“It really hurts,” Lexa says, the pain obvious in her voice. “Ugh, aw.”

“Hold on!” Clarke reaches over to where she set her camera down and switches on the light attached to it. She moves back over to Lexa who propped her leg up on a block of cement and pushes up her pant leg. When she sees the cut on her ankle, she tries not to wince, but is unsuccessful. She notices that it is really deep, and Lexa is lucky that it didn’t cut any nerves. “Okay…. Alright, hang on. Don’t touch it!”

“Ow!” Lexa gasps as she shifts her foot just a little bit. She watches as Clarke walks over to her backpack, which had somehow landed in the hole with them, and pulls out an extra t-shirt. Clarke tears a strip off the t-shirt and approaches Lexa once again.

“I’m gonna tie this around the cut okay?” Lexa nods. Clarke starts to gently wrap the strip around Lexa’s ankle but pauses when Lexa gasps in pain. “Shh, shh. It’s okay.”

“Be careful.” Lexa winces.

“Sorry.” She ties the cloth tight and Lexa gasps once again. “Alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, good. Just stay put, I’m going to see if there’s a way out.” Lexa nods and Clarke begins trying to feel her way through the semi-darkness. She looks up to see some light pouring through an opening and she tries to find a way up to it.

She tries climbing a piece of scrap metal but when she reaches the hole she realizes that it’s to small. She pulls out her phone out and turns on her flash light. She continues looking but finds nothing.

“Did you find anything?” Lexa asks her. Clarke looks over and sees her trying to stand, she turns off her flashlight, and puts her phone back in her pocket, rushing over to her.

“No, and I you to stay put! You need to keep your weight off of that leg, you could make it worse.” Clarke says, gently sitting Lexa back down.

“But I want to help!” Lexa says, trying to get up again, only to be gently pushed back down a second time.

“I get that, but if you put any weight on that ankle then it’ll only start to hurt even more, and then what good will you be if you have to just sit down again?” Clarke crouches across from the brunette, not wanting to look down at her.

“Do you have anything that’ll ease the pain? If you do, I might be able to help.” Lexa reasons. Clarke just looks at her blankly, as if trying to recall something important.

“I have some Tylenol in my backpack. Just- just give me a second.” She gets up and walks over to her backpack. Lexa listens to her riffling through it and tries not to smile at how cute she looks when she’s trying to concentrate. Her eyebrows furrow, her eyes squint just slightly, her nose wrinkles, and she just barely sticks out the tip of her tongue. “Aha! Here it is!”

She walks over to Lexa and hands the girl a bottle.

“Thanks,” Lexa says, gladly accepting the bottle.

“Two should do,” Clarke tells her. Lexa nods and extracts two pills, handing the bottle back to Clarke. “We can sit here together and wait for it to kick in, that way you don’t have to feel useless, while I do all the hard work.” She teases.

Lexa grins at her, glad that it’s so dark and Clarke won’t be able to see her blush.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“This probably makes you regret agreeing to help me, huh?” Lexa asks her, not making eye contact.

“Meh. There are worse places to be during a tornado than a cramped space with a beautiful girl.” Clarke realizes what she’s said right after she’s said it. Her head shoots up and her eyes look like they’re going to pop out of their sockets. “Shit. I didn- I mean. Shit. Shit. I’m so sorry, my- my sister- shit. My sister Raven, she- she says things like th-that all the time, and I- uh… I kinda pick that stuff up from her. God. I am so sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable.”

“Clarke it’s fine. I think it was cute,” Lexa says shyly. “Just like I think it’s cute when you stutter. There. Now we’re even. I’ve complemented you and you’ve complemented me.”

“Still, I’m sorry. My comment was completely inappropriate. It’s just, once you’ve heard enough innuendos…. I just can’t control what I’m saying when I’m nervous. I start to think, ‘ _what would Raven say?’_ , which is not exactly a good thing. That girl is the most inappropriate person that I know…. And I’m rambling. Again. Sorry.” Clarke mentally throws herself in front of an oncoming train, wishing that she could end this awkwardness now.

“It’s fine!” Lexa reassures her. “Like I said, I think that it was cute.”

She smiles when she sees Clarke blush even more. They sit in a comfortable silence and Lexa leans her head back to rest her eyes. The next thing she knows is that Clarke is shaking her awake. Honestly? Not the worst sight that she’s woken up to.

“Hey. The Tylenol should have kicked in by now,” Clarke tells her “Let’s get going. Be careful though; I don’t want your ankle to get worse.”

Clarke grabs both of her hands gently and slowly helps her stand. Lexa tries not to revel in the warmth of her hands or the gentleness of her gesture.

“I’m going to see if I can get a signal,” Lexa tells her. “You keep looking for a way out.”

Clarke nods and helps her over to the wider side of the hole. They continue for about fifteen minutes. Clarke trying to find and opening, or trying to make small ones bigger, but with little success. And Lexa tries every area that she can to find a signal, also with little success.

“Oh shit,” Clarke says as she strains her back trying to push a large piece of metal out of the way.

“Oh, come on.” Lexa shakes her phone in frustration then turns to look back at Clarke. “Try your phone again.”

Clarke fumbles with her phone as she tries to pull it out of her pocket.

“Oh, come on, come on, come on!” Lexa whispers to her phone. She puts it down when he sees Clarke moving towards one of the small openings. “Anything?”

“There’s no signal.”

“Damn it.” Lexa sighs.

“How about we take a break and get you off of that leg, huh? Like I said, we don’t want to make it worse.” Clarke moves towards Lexa and motions for the brunette to lean on her. When Lexa does, Clarke helps her hop over to the slab of concrete that she had been sitting on before.

“Thanks.” Clarke nods and sits across from her.

“It’s going to be okay,” she tells Lexa. “My mom knows we’re here. So does Anya. Someone’s going to find us soon. I promise. Everything’s going to be okay.


End file.
